Airless dispensers of liquid products generally comprise a reservoir equipped with a mobile base, an outlet duct and an actuator that cooperates with a piston and a return spring.
However, there are certain watertightness problems associated with these dispensers, in particular regarding the chamber of a given volume that contains the doses of the product to be dispensed. Another problem relates to the incompatibility of certain products with metal, which forbids any contact with the return spring.
Moreover, the dispensing method is poorly controlled, which is detrimental to the dosing of the product, especially when dispensing small volumes (several milliliters).
Additionally, it is difficult to manufacture and assemble the various parts that make up the dispenser, particularly the elements that provide the watertightness, in which their fineness and position are decisive factors in the production of a reliable, efficient dispenser.
The present invention aims to resolve these problems in a satisfactory manner.